


Our Amusment

by OrchidPeach560 (Miss_Webb)



Series: Venom Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Fear of Heights, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Webb/pseuds/OrchidPeach560
Summary: Prompt: Venom wants to go to an amusement park, Eddie doesn't because- heights!





	Our Amusment

“What is this?” The inner voice asks, and Eddie barely stops himself from rolling his eyes. Reacting always gave Venom exactly what he needs to know, sharing a mind is difficult. He’s been working around it, adapting. Venom absorbs his thoughts and ideas as he has them, but not past ones, so long as he doesn’t spend a long amount of time thinking something, there’s a chance he can keep something to himself, for instance how he feels about said item he was trying to avoid feeling anything about. 

“A flyer.” He shrugs, dropping it and the rest of the mail down on the counter, pretending like it was nothing, it held no effect on his mind, pulling the fridge open looking for something to eat. Tater tots and chocolate milk are always for dinner, but he’ll make himself sick if he doesn’t eat something besides that once in a while.

Something that isn’t a person.

“A flyer for what?” Venom asks.

“Just some park.” He says, reaching for leftover lasagna from a few days ago, and smelling the contents before decided it’s still good enough to eat. He’s stopped when black tendrils tack over his right arm and reaches for the flyer. Bringing it up to read.

“An amusement park. What’s an amusement park, Eddie?”

He doesn’t need to answer, once the question filters in his mind, the mental image tells Venom for him. “Sounds like fun.” Venom rumbles inside him with a shiver of excitement.

“No.” Eddie shakes his head, throwing the flyer away as soon as Venom gives back control of the limb. “It’s not fun. You walk around in the hot sun in an overcrowded area all day, sweating like crazy, waiting in lines for thirty minutes and are overcharged for water.”

“Don’t need water, and when we get hungry we’ll just eat the people.”

“What did I say about eating people?” 

“I’m sure if it’s as crowded as you say there will be bad people there.”

“You think bad people just go to amusement parks? No. It’s all families, and thrill seekers. Kids, there will be kids there. We can’t eat people in front of kids.”

“We eat people in front of Mrs. Chen.”

“That was once, and he was a bad person. Mrs. Chen isn’t a kid. That was okay. She even thanked us the next time we came in.”

“So, if we don’t eat people, we can go?”

“Yes- no, no, we can’t go. Nice try.”

“You’re just scared, aren’t you?”

“I’m not scared!”

“Pussy.”

“Parasite.”

_

Okay, so calling Venom a parasite wasn’t the best idea. Eddie acknowledges this as he’s handed a receipt and is forced to step past the metal detector inside Six Flags.

“You can’t just take over, that’s not fair.” Eddie complains as his heart rate spikes as his legs walk themselves against this will to the nearest line.

“Last time I checked parasites didn’t care about opinions of their host.”

“Well, you know, that’s why you’re so amazing because you do care and you’re not a parasite.” Eddie smiles, hoping platitudes save him from this, as he tries to ignore the heavy amounts of sweat he’s producing in anxiety looking up at how high the ride is. It’s not even really a ride, you strap in, it takes you to the top and drops you. Why would anyone build this, much less want to get on it?

“Because it’s fun.” Venom answers the internalized question.

“It’s a death trap that you pay to get on.” He snaps, trying to struggle against the black tendrils that cover his legs, keeping him from leaving. The line moves as people get on for the next drop, and he ends up being the third up next to go.

There were different levels of panic Eddie goes through when he’s forced to deal with heights. There’s the low level of when he’s on latter’s, or on top of something. Then there’s a slightly higher level when he’s on a high floor in a building and is looking out the window, and then there is this level, his hands shake, his knees feel weak, and his shirt is ninety percent sweat. 

His skin vibrates with fear and his eyes constantly dart around for something else to focus on so he doesn’t end up having a panic attack. The sounds of screams and the rushing winds pulled him back to watch as the people dropped until the rides stopped them a few feet from the ground lowering them the rest of the way safely. The safety bars were lifted and people were steeping off.

The gate attendant pulled the gate open and now it was his groups turn to get on. He tried to fight every step on the way to the seat. But Venom only relinquished his hold on Eddie when the safety bar clicked into place and he began to rise.

Fear jolted through Eddie like a lightning bolt. His hands clutched the safety bar so tight it hurt, and he squeezed his eyes closed unable to look as the ground got further and further away from him. His breathing quickened with his heartbeat and he was verging on hyperventilating, briefly, he thought passing out would be best, then he wouldn’t be conscious to experience the drop.

“Is it truly that terrifying for you? None of the others seem to be this scared.” Venom's voice echoes in his mind. Voice curious and pondering.

“I-I- I don’t do w-well with heights!” He’s yelling the words because he has no volume control, and they come out broken and choppy because he can’t breathe. Movement stops, and he knows that means they’re at the top. A woman on the loudspeaker begins to count down from three when she gets to one, he hears the breaks unclick and the sound of screaming. But he doesn’t feel the fall. He takes stuttering breaths before he allows his eyes to open. Black tendrils stick out of his back and attach him to the rides inner stricture, he breathes a deep exhale of relief as Venom exposes himself complete, before jumping from the ride to a nearby tree, then he leaves the amusement park altogether jumping from a large structure to tree, to car until they are far away from people and things.

Venom’s form sinks back into Eddie and the man sits at the base of a tree running shaking hands over his face letting his heart rest and breaths even out.

“You didn’t let me fall.” He eventually says.

“You were scared.”

Eddie rolls his eyes. “I was scared the whole time.”

“I didn’t anticipate you being _that_ sacred.”

Eddie feels something, a weight on his shoulders, a mental emotion that isn’t his own. It takes him a moment to identify it as guilt. It almost makes him smile to know the symbiote feels guilty. 

“You just wanted to have fun.” 

“I wanted _us_ to have fun.” 

“Fun doesn't exist for me when heights are involved.”

“No, it is not fun for us.” 

“No more roller coasters?” He asks, a smile finally breaking through. 

“No more roller coasters.”

Eddie stood, pushing himself up by the trunk of the tree, dusting himself off.  “I guess it’s time we head home then big guy. We need to shower, we stink.” 

“ _You_ stink.” 

“Yeah right, okay.” He laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking Venom prompts on tumblr feel free to shoot me one or two. 
> 
> https://orchidpeach560.tumblr.com/


End file.
